Tercer Amor
by Aster Verzen
Summary: El tercer amor de Ishigami Senkuu, no es ni su padre ni la ciencia.


**Tercer Amor**

**-'-**

**N/A:** Pasamos al Mundo de Piedra, siguiendo la historia de Primer Amor. Leí la idea de un lado B en un fic publicado para la Semana SenGen en Tumblr –tal vez–, pero no recuerdo cuál, ya que leí casi todo lo publicado durante la semana. Mi cabeza es un desastre, he leído demasiado.

Gracias a hinatakawai0208 y ZoeAlYce por seguir 'Primer Amor'. No pensé que esa historia le gustara a nadie. Y de hecho me disculpo por poner la continuación como una historia aparte, pero parecía más apropiado. Haré un pequeño extra, también como un fic por aparte, que hablará sobre el segundo amor de Senkuu: la ciencia, pero eso tendrá que venir más tarde, ya que estoy tratando de trabajar en varios otros trabajos que tengo atrasados.

**-'-**

**Once.**

Le parte el corazón. Se rompe y él puede sentir los fragmentos destrozando sus músculos, carne y piel de su caja torácica, convirtiéndola en una herida sangrante. Pero no hay herida –_lo sabe_–, su corazón está tan sano como siempre, mientras está parado frente a la piedra que marca la tumba de Byakuya. Permite que se derramen sus lágrimas, porque si no caen ahora, caerán más tarde –posiblemente frente a alguien–. Y Senkuu lo odia con fervor, con todo su ser desprecia saber que nunca más volverá a sentir el calor de su padre. Escuchar su voz en su oído, acurrucarse en la cama con él, saborear sus labios agrietados, sentir la piel callosa de las puntas de sus dedos. Nunca podría tener ninguna de esas cosas nunca más. Esto enciende un dolor tan primitivo, una _ira_ abrasadora.

Su primer amor se ha ido para siempre, dejando a Senkuu lleno hasta el borde con desesperación.

**-'-**

**Uno.**

El tercer amor de Ishigami Senkuu, no es ni su padre ni la ciencia.

Un joven lisonjero –cabello bicolor y ojos azul oscuro–, como un zorro astuto esperando para tenderte una trampa. Es decir, hasta que lo exaltas, entonces tienes un gato crispado con los ojos abiertos que quiere huir. El contraste es realmente divertido. Superficial, falso, astuto, embaucador, consejero leal, amigo sorprendentemente atento, un mentiroso con hierba moras en sus mangas, conocimiento de botánica dentro de su cabeza y un profundo entendimiento de las ciencias suaves.

Entra en su vida sin ser invitado, buscando ganancias personales, apostando todo por una botella de Cola, entrometiéndose en sus pensamientos sin previo aviso, atreviéndose a ir donde Byakuya hacía que todo estuviera mejor. Atreviéndose a hacerlo sentir mejor como Byakuya una vez lo hizo. Asagiri Gen tomó la decisión unilateral de quitarle la mayor cantidad de tensión mental posible. Y Senkuu debería estar amargado –_lo está_–, pero no tanto como cree que debería.

**-'-**

**Dos.**

Observatorio. Un telescopio. Las estrellas brillantes a través de la mirada de un lente de cristal, alcanzan su vista. Gen parece tan en sintonía con Senkuu. Este hecho irrita al científico, mientras mira los cielos a los que Byakuya viajó una vez. También le enfureció que la idea de verificar el disco de vidrio para un lado B surgiera de una conversación que Gen había tenido con Suika.

Había uno. Un lado B con un mensaje oculto solo para los oídos de Senkuu. Así que lo reprodujo en el observatorio, cuando estaba solo.

_'–Senkuu, estoy haciendo este mensaje extra en secreto, después de todo, no quería que los demás lo supieran... –se detiene por un segundo. –Te amo. Como mi hijo, como mi amante... –Su voz se corta. –Te amo tanto, y me mata por dentro saber que nunca te volveré a ver, no sabes cuánto extraño despertar contigo en mis brazos. Así que no te enojes conmigo, por lo que diré ahora. –Byakuya suspira. –Sigue adelante, Senkuu. Los dos sabemos que te mimé sin miramientos, porque quería tu felicidad más que nada, así que nunca te negué lo que quisieras. Pero encuentra a alguien más. Estoy diez mil millones por ciento seguro, que hay alguien por ahí que te amará tanto como yo. No quiero que estés solitario, sé lo solo que te sientes por la noche. Sé feliz, Senkuu, incluso si ya no podemos estar juntos.'_

El mensaje termina después de un breve silencio, probablemente el momento en que Byakuya se giró para apagar la grabadora.

Esta fue la segunda vez que Senkuu sintió que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, con la nariz congestionada. Su corazón se hizo añicos aún más de lo que ya estaba con las palabras de Byakuya. '_Mi amante_'. Nunca lo había llamado así antes. Byakuya siempre parecía reacio a reconocer el cambio en su relación, incluso a medida que las cosas progresaban cada vez más cada noche que hacían el amor. Pero en su verdadero último mensaje lo reconoció. Y tal vez por eso duele tanto, escucharlo de un parlante, en lugar del hombre en persona.

Las lágrimas empañaban su vista de las estrellas. Pero Senkuu las deja caer libres. Lo necesita.

**-'-**

**Tres.**

_'–Asagiri Gen e Ishigami Senkuu caerán felizmente al infierno juntos'_

Durante unos segundos, las palabras de Byakuya resonaron en el cerebro de Senkuu: "_hay alguien por ahí que te amará tanto como yo_". Pero lo descartó, dudó que el mentalista sintiera amor. Además, Chrome irrumpió a través del suelo gritando, por lo que tuvo que detener sus pensamientos de todos modos.

**-'-**

**Cuatro.**

No es que no se haya dado cuenta, simplemente trataba de ignorarlo. Senkuu sabe que Gen se para a su lado a menudo, sabe que posiblemente sea una treta para crear un vínculo con él, así que Senkuu lo deja estar. Le permite estar cerca, lo suficiente para invadir un poco su burbuja personal, mierda, Senkuu incluso inicia un pequeño contacto de vez en cuando.

El mentalista huele a flores, no es de extrañar, considerando que probablemente las tiene bajo la manga, junto con algunas otras baratijas. Se pregunta qué tan incómodas son esas capas de ropa, qué tan molesto podría ser ponérselas todos los días.

Se acostumbra a que siempre esté al alcance de la mano, el perfume de las flores siempre en su nariz. Y lentamente, muy lentamente, comienza a esperar que el aroma floral esté allí. A veces mira a su alrededor, cuando se da cuenta de que no puede olerlo.

**-'-**

**Cinco.**

–¡Senkuu-chan~!–canturrea Gen mientras entra al laboratorio.

No se molesta en mirarle. Los dedos de Senkuu realizan tareas ágiles mientras construye, lo que sea, siempre está construyendo algo difícil y delicado.

–¿Qué pasa, mentalista?–pregunta.

–Me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde esta noche, si tienes la oportunidad, me gustaría pasar por el observatorio.

Senkuu lo mira, su tono es tan alegre como siempre, pero Gen parece inquieto.

–Claro, no veo por qué no.

El mentalista sonríe y gira sobre sus talones, dejando al científico a su suerte. Sin embargo, el horizonte devora al sol muy pronto, y él espera, observando a través de la lente rudimentaria las numerosas luces brillantes. El crujir de la escotilla del piso es silencioso, al igual que los pasos de Gen cuando se sienta a su lado. Se quedan en silencio, Senkuu lo ve por el rabillo del ojo, la inquietud de Gen ahora es más obvia, su sonrisa parece incómoda.

–Pensé que querías hablar–le pronta.

Gen le da una mirada larga e inescrutable, Senkuu no puede descifrar la emoción oculta en ella.

–Senkuu-chan...–Gen comienza vacilante, frotándose las manos, hasta que suspira y mira a Senkuu.–Hay algo que deseo preguntar.

–¿Y eso es?

La respuesta de Gen no llega de inmediato, parece debatirse.

–La verdad es que, cuando vine a proponer mi plan, para imitar a Lillian, yo...–se detiene. –Escuché... algo.

Senkuu sabe a lo que se refiere. El pánico se filtra a través de él, sus palmas se ponen sudorosas. Se le estanca el aliento en la garganta. No es vergüenza, pero realmente no quiere esta conversación. No quiere escucharlo. Ahora no. Aún no.

–¿Tú y tu papá tenían un romance?–La pregunta es suave, como lo es la expresión de Gen, pero reverberó alto en los oídos de Senkuu.

La mirada de venado atrapado en los faros delanteros en el rostro del científico fue toda la respuesta que recibió el mago, porque Senkuu se puso de pie y se escapó, como si el diablo estuviera pisándole los talones.

**-'-**

**Seis.**

Era como si esa noche nunca hubiese ocurrido. Senkuu fingió que no pasó, y Gen no presionó más. Es decir, hasta que derrotaron a Tsukasa. Hasta que Hyoga se volvió contra ellos y Senkuu decidió comenzar a construir un bote, fue entonces que Gen decidió volver a tocar el tema.

El ocaso se imponía sobre ellos, mientras todos se preparaban para dejar de hacer sus tareas, descansando por la noche después de una cálida cena.

Senkuu estaba nuevamente en el observatorio, esta vez dibujando los planos para Perseo. Como de costumbre, ignoró el hecho de que Gen había entrado, incluso cuando lo tenía de su lado.

–No estaba juzgando–afirma.

–¿Eh?–la expresión de Senkuu está en blanco, sin entender al otro.

–No estaba juzgando, cuando pregunté sobre ti y tu papá–aclara.

Senkuu ya no parece asustado, pero de todos modos se pone rígido. Quizás es hora de hablar con alguien.

–Nunca lo había dicho antes–susurra.

La ceja de Gen se levanta, ahora es su turno de quedarse sin entender.

–Nunca me había llamado su amante antes. Siempre fui su niño, su hijo. Incluso cuando hacíamos el amor–La voz de Senkuu era tan suave que el mago tuvo que forzar sus oídos –casi envidiando la audición extrema de Ukyo–.

Gen no dice nada, no cree que tenga que hacerlo. Simplemente toma la mano de Senkuu en la suya, apretándola, haciéndole saber que estaba bien continuar.

–Lo amo. Más que la ciencia, más que nada. Lo extraño tanto, siento que mi corazón se rompe, cada vez que pienso en él.

Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, el agarre de Gen se mantiene firme.

–Duele...–solloza. –Me duele que Byakuya nunca me lo haya dicho a la cara.

Senkuu nunca se había desmoronado así delante de nadie, pero no se detiene a preocuparse, simplemente solloza, con su voz quebrada, mientras el agarre de Gen deja de estar en su mano, y se envuelve alrededor de los hombros de Senkuu, atrayéndolo en un abrazo.

–¿Por qué papi tuvo que dejarme?–susurra entre sollozos.

El mentalista no habla, las palabras no ayudarían de todos modos, simplemente sostiene a Senkuu contra su pecho, dejando que la tela de su ropa se humedezca con lágrimas, sus dedos acarician mechones de pelo verde-blanco que desafían la gravedad.

**-'-**

**Siete.**

El mundo se hace presente a medida que los sentidos se despiertan –letárgicos–, tomándose su dulce tiempo para notar sus alrededores. Primero, vienen los músculos adoloridos. En segundo lugar, están los párpados pesados. Tercero, la garganta seca y rasposa. Cuarto, es el canto de los pájaros y el zumbido de las personas que ya se están moviendo afuera. Quinto, por último, pero no menos importante, el fuerte aroma de hierba mora en sus fosas nasales. Hierba mora. En sus fosas nasales. Esta comprensión lo impulsa a levantarse, sus párpados pesados y músculos adoloridos protestan cuando los empuja a trabajar de inmediato.

Sus ojos carmesí se centran en el joven que todavía ronca suavemente debajo de él.

'_Gen'_

Senkuu se siente aturdido, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se reproducen perezosamente en su cerebro aún no despierto. Sus mejillas se sonrojan de un rosa claro, avergonzado de mostrar tanta emoción cruda. Tiembla ligeramente, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del mago nuevamente, y el otro se agita un poco, por lo que Senkuu se queda quieto donde está. Dedos agraciados acarician el cabello del científico, y él decide dormir un poco más. Lo hecho, hecho está, no tiene sentido preocuparse por ello.

**-'-**

**Ocho.**

Suavidad. Calor. Químicos. El sol. La luna. Todas las estrellas. Necesidad. Fragilidad. Gen podía saborear todo esto, olerlo, cuando Senkuu presionó por primera vez un beso en sus labios. Fue corto –_casto_–. Gen sabía la razón detrás de su tanteo, su inquietud. Senkuu apenas se estaba recuperando de la pérdida de su primer amor, apenas había comenzado a aceptar la noción de que alguien más invadiera un lugar similar en su corazón.

Y Gen iría al ritmo que Senkuu establece. Estaba bien esperando, estaba bien con solo estar cerca.

**-'-**

**Nueve.**

Durante la tarde, Senkuu lo había alejado de todos los demás. Había tomado la mano de Gen, conduciéndolo a un lugar más apartado, los árboles ocultaban sus siluetas. Una vez fuera de la vista, los brazos del científico lo acercaron por el cuello. Su segundo beso. Todavía suave, pero ya no tan inseguro. Gen se atrevió a morder el labio de Senkuu, y él cedió, abriendo su boca un poco más. Había lengua, era húmedo y lento –muy lento–, y Senkuu gimió.

–Tengo miedo–admitió Senkuu, cuando se separaron.

–No muerdo, Senkuu-chan.

–No es eso.

–Lo sé–suspira. –Es Byakuya-san, ¿verdad?

Hay un asentimiento.

–Él quería que siguiera adelante–susurra Senkuu. –Y creo que estoy listo para hacerlo. Pero sigue siendo aterrador. Porque temo que podría olvidar lo que sentía al estar con él, si sigo adelante.

–No lo harás–Gen es firme en su afirmación. –Nunca olvidas realmente tu primer amor, no importa cuánto tiempo pase. Los recuerdos permanecerán allí.

–¿Lo prometes?

La pregunta suena tan frágil que Senkuu bien podría haber sido un niño asustado de la oscuridad en este momento –con cuánto se estremeció–. Pero Gen sabe mejor que ser condescendiente en este momento, incluso en su propia cabeza.

–Lo juro.

Acuna el cuerpo de Senkuu en sus brazos, haciendo todo lo posible para infundir confianza en el otro. Y parece funcionar, porque Senkuu se relaja en su abrazo.

El viento se volvió más frío, por lo que regresaron al pueblo y entraron en el observatorio. Gen fue tan suave como pudo, temiendo que Senkuu volviera a escapar, pero no lo hizo, por lo que sus toques se hicieron más firmes con cada minuto que pasaba. Hasta que llegó a desabrochar el cinturón de la túnica de Senkuu, se detuvo y vio la mirada roja de Senkuu.

–Podemos parar si aún no estás seguro, Senkuu-chan–le ofrece.

Las piernas de Senkuu envuelven la cintura de Gen, acercándolo más.

–Está bien. Estoy listo. Te quiero, Gen.

El mentalista desabrocha el cinturón, dejando más piel de Senkuu disponible, poniéndose a trabajar en un rastro de besos y marcas de mordiscos en su pecho y vientre, mordisqueando su cadera. Senkuu hacía pequeños ruidos de aprobación, dejando en claro que le gustaba. Gen tiró de la ropa interior improvisada y se puso a trabajar en su pene con la boca, lento, luego rápido, luego lento de nuevo, disfrutó torturando a Senkuu, y el más joven estaba cada vez más impaciente, tirando de los mechones bicolores que tenía al alcance.

–¡Ah! ¡Ge-!

No terminó, porque Gen dejó de tontear y lo hizo venirse. Gen reclama la boca de Senkuu nuevamente. Senkuu se estremeció al saborearse a sí mismo en la lengua de Gen, y regresó al rincón de su mente en el que era necesitado, el pequeño rincón oscuro que trató de evitar en este Mundo de Piedra, que susurraba deseos malcriados y egoístas.

–Gen. Quiero más–gimió tirando de la ropa de Gen.

Gen sonrió, cumpliría cualquier cosa que Senkuu le pidiera.

Y Byakuya tenía razón –por lo general la tenía–, se sentía solo por la noche. Senkuu necesitaba a alguien para mantenerlo caliente en las noches.

**-'-**

**Diez.**

Se despierta, en los brazos de Gen –envuelto en su calidez, su aroma, _en él_–, sintiendo una dicha que pensó que nunca volvería a tener.

Asagiri Gen haría cualquier cosa por el científico, poniendo su felicidad por encima de todo. Se entrega a sus caprichos –cada vez más frecuentes–. Hace lo que puede para mimarlo.

Y el tercer amor de Ishigami Senkuu, no es ni su padre ni la ciencia.

**-'-**


End file.
